1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved control system for a heating element or the like and to a method of making such a control system as well as to a control device for such a system or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a control system for a heater means wherein an indicator means will be in an "on" condition to indicate that the output heating effect of the heating means is above a certain value even though the selector means for the control system is disposed in the "off" setting thereof whereby such indicating means will provide a warning that the heating means is at an unsafe temperature, such as being above a safe-to-touch temperature.
For example see the following two items:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,826--Deaton.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,812--Turner.
The above patent to Deaton appears to have one temperature responsive device for operating the indicating means and other temperature responsive means separate from the one temperature responsive device for operating the heater means.
The above patent to Turner appears to have a temperature responsive device operating an indicating lamp to indicate that the output temperature effect of the heating means controlled by the temperature responsive device is at a value higher than the setting of the selector means thereof for any setting of the selector means.